


To all the Farmers I've Loved Before

by SophieW19



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieW19/pseuds/SophieW19
Summary: When Haley realises she has a crush on the new farmer, she does everything she can to stop them from finding out. Including dating them.
Relationships: Haley (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

The new farmer moved to town last spring. I remember the day perfectly. They were walking through town wearing these ugly blue overalls, and had this red checkered shirt on underneath. It was your typical farmer’s outfit. Ugly. And yet, somehow, they made it look cute. I think it was their smile. That smile. I’ve seen it almost every day since they arrived, and I still love it. It’s big, and crooked, and when it’s directed at you the world kind of stops for a second, and you can’t help but stare at it.

I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep staring at them whenever they walk by. I can’t keep finding excuses to touch them, or even just be near them. And I definitely can’t keep dreaming about them. Although, last night was a good one. We were on the beach, and they were holding my hand, and I could hear the waves and feel the sand. They were looking at me the way every girl wants to be looked at, and as if out of nowhere, they got down on one knee, and held up a gorgeous blue shell…

No. This has to stop. If they wanted to be together they would have asked already. Fantasising about something they clearly don’t want isn’t doing me any good. But these feelings aren’t going anywhere any time soon. It’s overwhelming, really. I need to find a way to get rid of them.

How about a letter?

I won’t send it. Obviously. I’ll just hide it somewhere, and then if my feelings ever become too much again, I can read it, and remind myself why it would never work. Yes. That’s what I’ll do.

So what do I write? There’s so much to say, I don’t know how I’m going to fit it all on one page. Maybe I’ll write two. Okay, here we go,

_Dear Farmer,_

__

_I’ve never written a love letter before. I don’t even know where to start. I want it to be perfect, because it’s for you. Should I start with the way you make me feel? How when I’m with you I feel like I could actually spend the rest of my life in this town? Or should I tell you about how you’ve become my favourite subject to take photos of? I can’t help it, you look good in any light._

__

_I know it’s not just me that’s fallen for you. The whole town seems to be in love with you. Shane and Sebastian actually talk to you, and Vincent and Jas see you as a new sibling. I’m pretty sure I saw Clint smile at you once. How do you do that? How do you fit in so well, despite only living here for a year? I’ve lived here my whole life and I still don’t feel like I fit in sometimes. I used to think that didn’t matter, because one day I’d move and live somewhere better. I don’t feel that way anymore._

__

__

_Did I tell you I went to the saloon the other night? I know, I can’t believe it either! I actually went inside, and sat at the bar, and had a drink! I kept Emily company during her shift and didn’t really move from there, but it’s more than I’ve done in years! I did it because of you. I can’t explain how, but you make me want to fit in here. I want this to be my home. I want this to be our home._

__

__

_I love you, farmer. There, I said it. I think about you every night when I fall asleep, and again when I wake up in the morning. You’re the person I want to see every day, and who I want to spend time with. But I know you don’t feel the same._

__

__

_And that’s okay, really. I don’t need you to love me back. I just need you to know how I feel. Because I’ve wanted to say something for so long, it’s been agony keeping all of this bottled up inside. I’d shout it from the rooftops if I could. I love you._

__

__

_Forever yours,  
Haley ♡_

__

__

Well that was easier than I thought. There it is, all of my feelings laid out perfectly. I used my best stationery, and my favourite pen to write it. I’ll never write another letter like it. Now what do I do with it?

I need to hide it, that’s obvious. But it can’t be anywhere that someone will look. But it also has to be somewhere I’ll remember. 

I’ve been circling my room for what’s felt like hours, and I still can’t decide. I’ll lose it in my dark room, and Emily could easily find it anywhere else. Unless. There’s a drawer in my vanity that she never goes in. It just has some makeup inside, and she never wears any, so she’ll never have a reason to see the letter! It’s perfect.

And with the letter hidden, I can start to move on. This crush is over, and if I’m lucky I’ll never have to think of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

My life is over. I just can’t believe this is happening to me. Surely Yoba has better things to be doing than playing this cruel trick...

***

I was on the beach, trying to forget all about the farmer (and to work on my tan), when they appeared right in front of me. Holding the letter.

“Can we talk?” They asked, lifting up the letter so I could see. I didn’t say anything, all I could do was stare at it.

“Where did you get that?” I managed to croak out after a while. The farmer looked at me, confused.

“It was in my mailbox. You put it in my mailbox.” They said. “Look, it was a beautiful letter..”

“You weren’t supposed to get that!” I blurted out. I couldn’t stop myself.

“But… it was addressed to me?”

“Right. Right. But, you see, it was actually…” I couldn’t think of an answer. There was nothing I could say that would convince them. That is, until I saw him…

Alex had arrived onto the beach for his morning run. His route meant he was running in our direction, and as he did I had the worst idea.

“It was for Alex!” I said. The farmer looked even more confused. “Well, it wasn’t for him for him, it’s just…between you and me, I think he has a crush on me. And I don’t like him that way, and I don’t want to have to reject him, it would be horrible for him. But, if I’d made it look like I was interested in someone else…” I couldn’t believe what I was saying. The words were just falling out of me now. I stared at the farmer as I spoke, praying they would just drop this whole thing and leave.

“So you wrote me a fake love letter to convince Alex that you don’t have feelings for him... And then mailed it?” They asked, watching Alex run by as they spoke.

“No! No, that part was a mistake. You were never meant to see it, obviously.” I said firmly, trying to look confident in my story. The farmer stood there, mulled it over for a minute, and then said…

“You know that won’t work, right?”

“Excuse me?” I scoffed back.

“The letter? It won’t work. At least not on it’s own. If Alex thinks you’re interested in someone else, it’ll only make him more determined to ask you out. But if he thought you were actually dating someone…” The farmer said, raising an eyebrow at me. I laughed.

“Oh sure, let me just ring someone up and ask them to pretend to date me for a few months. I’m sure that’ll go over great!” I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. “I’m fine with the letter, thank you.”

“Well, if you need someone to hang out with for a bit, I’ll do it.” The farmer shrugged, as if it was nothing.

“You...what?” I said, back to being shocked.

“I could be your fake partner.” They shrugged again. “I mean we already hang out a lot anyway, and you did go to the trouble of writing this letter. Why not see it through?”

***

So we’re dating now. Well, fake dating. But still...dating. I should never have written that letter. But they said this will only be a few months, no later than the feast of the winter star. It’ll be fine. It has to be fine. I’ll make sure it’ll be fine.

I am not going to let this ruin anything...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new I thought I'd try! With the release of the third "to all the boys" film, I got inspired to create a sort of stardew au, and after posting a few imagines on tumblr, this fic spawned! This is sort of a new style for me, I don't usually write something this wistful, or from a character's pov! I definitely want to get another chapter or two out of this, and if it goes well I'm going to make it a series, featuring stories with Penny and Maru too!
> 
> Here's a link to the original post, and thank you so much for reading!  
> https://pickle-jar-rag.tumblr.com/post/643035662868676608/stardew-valley-to-all-the-boys-ive-loved-before


End file.
